Vegeta meets the dentist!
by Blackyoukai89
Summary: Vegeta's got a cavity!!! Lets see what happens at the dentist........


Untitled Document

Vegeta meets the Dentist

************************

Heh, this is my second story.. hope you all like it! I'm trying to make it *really* funny! :)

Oh, and I PROMISE to my Lord, Jesus, I did not copy this! It just popped into me head! I didn't steal this idea from anyone! If someone else did write a story like this before me, I'm extremely sorry!

************************

Vegeta stomped downstairs, arms folded, and his face twisted in the most horrible way possible.

"Woman!!" he shouted.

"I won't answer you unless you call me Bulma," Bulma said as she walked into the living room and sat beside the saiyan prince.

"My tooth hurts, woman!!" he shouted in her ear, almost blowing her away.

Bulma blinked and told him to open his mouth. She backed away, his breath reeked. She covered her nose and looked in his mouth. Sure enough, there was a huge cavity in one of Vegeta's teeth. Bulma cringed.

"What is it, woman?!" he shouted again.

"You've got a cavity! You're gonna have to go to the dentist," she announced.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Cavity..? Dentist...?" he thought to himself as his wife pulled him out the door and to the dentist.

When they where there, Vegeta had gotten onto Bulma's angry side. He was also about to explode. Walking into a room with a lot of little kids with cavitied teeth, moaning preteens who's teeth would not come out, and grunting from older people who where going to get a root canal did not help any with his temper.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN!!!! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS HERE?!" he yellled at Bulma, who was calmly filling out some forms.

The parents of the younger ones where all a hustle after Vegeta yelled. Some moved to the other side of the room, others gave him a look and told their children to "not to listen to the mean old man."

Vegeta scowled at them, and flickered red with anger, "Do not mess with the strongest man in the universe!!!!!!!!"

"Strongest man in the universe?!" A woman shouted. "HA! I bet you would never be able to beat Son Goku!!"

With that, he shut up outloud. In his head, he thought many things.

"Curse Kakarotto.. He isn't strong!! HE'S A THIRD CLASS WARRIOR, DANGIT!!! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!! I'M STRONGER!!!"

Not noticing what he was doing, he stood up and laughed, arms folded, and an evil smirk curved across his face.

There was more stares.

He sat back down, mumbling to himself.

The wait for Vegeta's turn was sooooo long. It seemed to be cavity season. Vegeta twitched and scowled; grunted and dozed; stared at the wall and complained to Bulma. Finally he found a comfortable position on the uncomfortable chairs and fell asleep. His snoring was so unbearable, one child came up to him and hit him on the head with a toy dumptruck before going home. Vegeta just managed to bare it, though.

After what seemed like days (which was only an hour or two) they called Vegeta...er....kinda...

"V...v....v.....veg...vegeta (the a was like the a in play) Briefs!"

He just sat there for a second, then stood up enraged, "IT'S VEGETA(pronouncing it correctly)!!"

"Vegeta!! Behave!" Bulma shouted and pushed him toward the dentist's assitant.

"Follow me," she said and walked down a long hall.

The lady came to a door and opened it. She gestured for him to sit in the chair. Vegeta did so, but reluctantly. The assistant was about to put the bib on him, but he moved his head.

"I'M NOT A BABY!!!!!"

"But good sir! You need to put this on!" she urged, and tried to hold him still.

"NO!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO PUT THAT THING ON!!!!!!"

A minute later, the bib was on him, and he was sitting there waiting for the dentist. He glanced around at all the utensils. The ones that mostly caught his eye was the ones with pointy ends, and the shots.

The dentist came in.

"So, a cavity I hear, little boy?" he questioned.

The "little boy" really got Vegeta angry.

He scowled and yelled, "I'M 35!!!!"

The dentist blinked and looked at Vegeta's info.

"Oh, I see.. I'm terribly sorry. Open your mouth please."

Vegeta paused for a second, then very slowly opened his mouth. The dentist grabbed some utensils and put them in Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta's eyes widened, he wondered what this badly dressed goof was doing to his mouth. He suddenly had an urge to close his mouth on this guy's hand, but his rememberance of Bulma telling him to behave stopped him.

"We'll give you some happy gas so you won't feel a thing," the dentist declared and put a mask over Vegeta's mouth and nose.

His eyes widened, he kicked and yelled, but then this "happy gas" calmed him down. He had a big Goku-ish smile on his face as the dentist worked.

"Man, I feel great, dude!!" He told the dentist.

The dentist just nodded and continued filling the hole in Vegeta's tooth.

The saiyan prince continued to act like and idiot, and told the dentist some odd things: "I really love Bulma, she's so cute.." and "I LOVE KAKAROTTO!! He's the nicest and strongest saiyan around!!!!"

The filling was over, Vegeta stumbled down the hall and to Bulma.

"Can we go get some ice-cream, Bulma?" he smiled and kissed her.

Bulma blinked at the drunk acting Vegeta. He stumbled down the hall and into the car, where he fell asleep, out like a light.

Bulma smiled and followed.

"I should feed him more candy.. we need to bring him here more often."

She grinned an evil grin as she thought about all the things the dentist said he said.

"PERFECT BLACKMAIL!!" she shouted. 


End file.
